Gekkōin
Gekkōin 「月光韻, Moonlight Rhyme Wiersz Światła Księżyca 」 Jest demonem wysoko postawionym rangą. Należy do Serii Czarnych Demonów i zawarł kontakt z Yoichim Saotome, zostając jego przeklętą bronią. 'Wygląd' GekkōinOMG, po co ten artykuł? Liczy się to, że jest mraśny. jako demon przybiera formę czarno-zielonego, niematerialnego ptaka. Wydaje się, że otaczają go zielonkawe, amorficzne płomienie. W umyśle Yoichiego przybiera formę jego młodszej, zmarłej siostry - Tomoe. Gdy Yoichi zostaje opętany przez Gekkōin'a, na czubku jego głowy wyrastają dwa niewielkie rogi. Paznokcie stają się dłuższe i ostrzejsze, tak jak kły. Jego wzrok staje się mniej wyraźny, zaś na policzku widać znak przekleństwa. W rozdziale 51 możemy zobaczyć prawdziwą formę Gekkōin'a. Jest przedstawiony jako wysoki, młody, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o jasnych włosach. Na czubku głowy wyrastają mu dwa zakrzywione rogi, pomiędzy którymi opada na czoło demona grzywka. Nosi długi, czarny płaszcz oraz buty i spodnie w tym samym kolorze. Płaszcz pozostaje odpięty, odsłaniając jego wyrzeźbiony tors i brzuch. Jego lewe ramię jest zasłonięte niezwykle długim naramiennikiem, który sięga niemalże łokcia. Dłonie zasłonięte są przez czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Na policzku ma znak przekleństwa, taki jak u Yuu czy opętanego Yoichiego. Jako, iż wcześniej był wampirem, ma spiczaste uszy i kły. 'Charakter' Gekkōin nienawidzi ludzi o nieskalanej osobowości. Nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, że w Yoichim nie było woli walki. Nie odpowiadało mu także to, iż nie chciał pomścić Tomoe. Później zgodził się zostać jego przeklętą bronią. Zostali przyjaciółmi, a nawet rozmawiali z sobą w snach Yoichiego. 'Historia' Nie wiadomo o nim zbyt wiele. Został demonem (przeklętą bronią), który jako oręż przybrał formę łuku. 'Fabuła' Second Shibuya High Arc Gekkōin próbuje zawrzeć umowę z Yoichim, więc przyjmuje postać jego zmarłej siostry i zmusza Yoichiego do ponownego patrzenia na jej śmierć. W końcu Gekkōin postanawia zakończyć próbę iluzji, gdyż nie podoba mu się brak chciwości oraz mściwości ze strony Yoichiego. Wbrew woli chłopaka przejmuje kontrolę nad jego ciałem, bo stwierdza, że nie nadaje się na jego pana. Zmusza go do walki z jego przyjaciółmi, którymi są; Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yuu i Guren. Guren nakazuje chłopakom zabić Yoichiego, lecz oni nie chcą tego uczynić, przez co biorą się za to z wielkim oporem. Gdy walka nie przynosi oczekiwanych rezultatów, Guren postanawia odwrócić uwagę demona, przez co Yuu i Kimizuki mogą pomóc mu przełamać iluzję, którą spętał go Gekkōin. Yoichi dzięki pomocy swoich przyjaciół bezpiecznie odzyskuje kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Post-Shinjuku Arc W rozdziale 19, Yoichi pokazuje moc swojego demona i eliminuje trzech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy za jednym zamachem. Jego zdolność kontrolowania przeklętej broni wprawia w podziw wszystkich, gdyż nie przechodził on żadnych profesjonalnych treningów, a okres czasu na opanowanie tej zdolności był zbyt krótki. Jest to niemalże niemożliwe. Później dowiadujemy się, że Yoichi może rozmawiać z Gekkōin'em w snach, nawet o swoich ulubionych kolorach. Nagoya Arc Yoichi i Shinya przygotowują swoje bronie do zabicia Trzynastego Protoplasty - Crowleya Eusforda, zajmując pozycje w ratuszu w Nagoy'i. Yoichi używa swojej przeklętej broni, wyzwalając z niej Gekkōin'a, lecz na Crowleyu nie wywarło to wielkiego wrażenia i pozbył się demona za pomocą swoich rąk. Ponadto wyszedł z tego bez najmniejszego uszkodzenia. Osaka Arc Gekkōin pojawia się ponownie w rozdziale 51, w umyśle Yoichiego. Demon przypomina chłopakowi o śmierci jego siostry i pyta, dlaczego go to nie złości. Yoichi mu mówi, że ma przestać tak mówić oraz skończyć z tworzeniem iluzji. Gekkōin odmawia, sądząc, iż przez to może nie chcieć się zrewanżować. Chłopak mówi, że nie ucieka od problemu, a Gekkōin mimo swojej siły nie mógłby zwalczyć całej wampirzej szlachty. Demon mówi Yoichiemu o przyjaciołach, którzy byliby w stanie mu pomóc, lecz chłopak sądzi, że nie może mieszać ich w swoją prywatną zemstę. Gekkouin chce potwierdzić swoją tezę, opowiadając o Yuu, który rzekomo ma korzystać ze wsparcia innych podobną metodą, by móc odzyskać swoją rodzinę. Yoichi mówi mu, że to w rzeczywistości wygląda inaczej. Sądzi, że Yu jest miłą i sympatyczną osobą, która ponad swoje dobro stawia dobro przyjaciół, bo zawsze stara się im pomóc. W końcu za wszelką cenę chce odzyskać swoją rodzinę. Uważa to za niesamowite i piękne, choć jego serce ściska żal, ponieważ nie może stać się częścią jego prawdziwej rodziny, gdyż los nigdy nie był dla niego przychylny. Demon wytyka Yoichiemu to, że sam nie jest tak miły jak Yuu, a śmie zwracać na to komuś uwagę. Mówi, iż jego osobiste pobudki są paskudne, bo nie ma w sobie dobroci i niewinności, a przecież tak stara się je okazać. Chłopak nie może pozwolić sobie na to, aby inni się o tym dowiedzieli. Yoichi wyjaśnia Gekkōinowi, co chce zrobić z Lacusem. Chce go zabić i sprawić, by cierpiał. Demon śmieje się szyderczo i obiecuje, że mu w tym pomoże. 'Formy i zdolności' * Demoniczna Niewola: Gekkōin może używać tej zdolności na Yoichim, tworząc iluzje w celu złamania jego woli. Umiejętność ta może być wykorzystywana tylko na osobie, która stara się zawrzeć kontakt z demonem. * Forma Podstawowa: może przybrać formę czarnego łuku o zielonych wykończeniach zaostrzonych i zakrzywionych partii. Gdy wybiera tę formę jest Przeklętą Bronią dalekiego zasięgu. *'Miniatura:' jest to kompaktowy wygląd broni. Staje się wtedy łatwiejszy do przenoszenia i ukrycia. *'Strzałka Manifestacji i Możliwości:' dzięki temu można wypuścić kilka strzał naraz, z dużej odległości. Pozwala wcześniej dostrzec Yoichiemu wrogów i namierzyć cel, w którym mają zmierzać strzały, zanim wypuści je z cięciwy. 'Ciekawostki' * W rozdziale 51, gdy po raz pierwszy widzimy jego prawdziwą ludzką formę, miał mieć długie włosy, jednak finalnie zostały one krótkie. 'Cytaty: ''Panowanie wampirów' * "Hmm... Ludzie są niebezpieczni. Lepiej będzie, gdy od razu zabiję was wszystkich."- ''Gekkōin podczas próby zawarcia kontraktu z Yoichim, rozdział 6, "Black Asura" * "No więc? Co teraz? Chcesz posiąść moc? Zajrzałem do twego serca, lecz nie mogłem znaleźć w nim silnego pragnienia zemsty. Wszystko jest zrównoważone. Nie mogę tego znieść. Jestem zdegustowany, ponieważ moim pokarmem jest ludzka chciwość i pożądanie."- Gekkōin do Yoichiego Saotome w rozdziale 7, "New Family" (Nowa rodzina) * "Łżesz. Zostałeś ocalony i... to napawa cię szczęściem. Nie lubisz walczyć. Nie potrafisz myśleć o tym, że członek twojej rodziny lub przyjaciel może zginąć. Nie możesz także znieść myśli o zabiciu jakiejkolwiek cząstki siebie. Chcesz zemsty, w której nie ma trupów? Daj spokój. Nie jesteś tak chciwy. Nie trawię cnotek twojego pokroju, wręcz ich... nienawidzę. Sądzę, że możesz mi ulec, a ja dokonam zemsty w twoim imieniu. Pozwól mi posiąść twoje ciało, Człowieku. Nie jesteś na tyle silny, by móc się mnie oprzeć. Dlatego właśnie nie możesz zostać moim Panem..." - Zwraca się do Yoichiego w rozdziale 7, "New Family" (Nowa Rodzina) * "Twoja siostra została zabita. Pamiętasz? Lacus zabił ją z zimną krwią. Stoi tam, a ty nadal nie jesteś zły? Palant." - Gekkōin drwi z Yoichiego w rozdziale 51, "Crucifying the Immortal" *"Naprawdę, pozwól mi przejąć kontrolę nad swym ciałem. Zabiję tego żłopiącego krew frajera. Zrobię to dla ciebie i już będzie dobrze." - Gekkōin do Yoichiego Saotome, rozdział 51, "Crucifying the Immortal" *"Tak, ale... ten koleś, Yu, cały czas wykorzystuje cię przez swoje problemy, wiesz o tym. Niby wydaje się być okey, bo dzięki waszej pomocy chce odzyskać rodzinę. Być może mógłbym to uznać za sprawiedliwe."- Gekkōin do Yoichiego Saotome, rodział 51, "Crucifying the Immortal" *"Uh-CO? Więc sądzisz, że nie jesteś tak miły, jak on?"- Gekkōin do Yoichiego Saotome, rodział 51, "Crucifying the Immortal" *"Musisz to zobaczyć. To właśnie za to cię lubię, Yoichi."- Gekkōin do Yoichiego, podczas ujawnienia zamiaru torturowania Lacusa, rozdział 51, "Crucifying the Immortal" Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Demon wyższej rangi Kategoria:Dawniej wampir Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Przeklęta Broń Kategoria:Demony mężczyźni Kategoria:Japońska Imperialna Armia Demonów Kategoria:Kompania Księżycowa Kategoria:Seria Czarnego Demona